talesofvalorfandomcom-20200214-history
Altia
Altia, officially known as *****, is the largest and most densely populated country in Cyrul. It is also the oldest, and is home to a diverse population comprised of several different races and ethnicities. Due to its massive size and its prime location in the center of Cyrul, Altia holds the most influence in international summits and trade. Altia is a land of great bounty and produces much of Cyrul's luxuries and prominent leaders. However, under its seemingly idyllic facade, Altia hides a past riddled with controversy and bloodshed. 'History' Climate and Geography The country of Altia is just as diverse as its inhabitants. In general, though, Altia's climate is temperate — most parts of the country see all four seasons equally. To the north, in the lands surrounding Acheime, the climate is much harsher and colder, with short summers; near the border with Akhadis, the climate is more arid and winters are mild, if not nonexistent. Much of Altia is covered in plains and rolling hills; several large forests dot the countrysides. There are few mountain ranges save for those in the area surrounding Acheime, which resembles the Sovidic wilderness more so than the Altian one, and those near the elven city of Eidail. Places of Interest Herzenheim Forest Moruil Forest : The Moruil Forest is the most ancient forest in Altia and one of the most sacred places in Tavani, the religion of the high elves. Most of the trees in the forest are believed to be from the "Old Growth," born from the bodies of the first sa'edi and which provided a home for the first elven clans. Logging in this forest is strictly regulated, and is absolutely forbidden in the forest's center, which holds the most sacred trees and ruins of old temples. 'Major Cities' Esarles Esarles is the formal capital of Altia. Eidail Eidail is the "informal" capital of Altia, but is considered the formal capital by the country’s sizable elf population. Eidail is a beautiful city built into the (***) mountain range; its architecture is elegant and refined. Eidail is almost entirely – if not exclusively – populated by high elves, mostly of the Jhylel faction. Eidail — much like its residents — has remained almost unchanged in the centuries since it was established. Delasi Vernes Vernes is the southernmost city in Altia and home to the largest population of behan. Since it is a port city, its architecture is significantly different from that in most Altian cities in towns; buildings have a visibly Akhadi influence and even some Ji influence. Vernes is also home to a sizable is'kiira population. Acheime Acheime is the last major Altian city that travellers visit before crossing the Beryll Pass. Acheime is often considered Pravau’s sister city, and serves much the same purpose. Despite its cheerful citizens and beautiful architecture, however, the city has caused much controversy. The citizens of Acheime almost unanimously consider themselves Sovidics, much to the chagrin of the Altian government. Acheime’s culture, language, and appearance do in fact largely resemble that found in Sovidic cities; however, Acheime is separated from the Sovidic mainland by the Beryll Pass, and so has always been considered an Altian city. Acheime has tried several times to join the Sovidic Federation, and in recent years has even lobbied for autonomy, but the Altian government has shot down all efforts. 'Life, Society, and Culture' Social Dynamic Religion Customs Calendar Fashion In the cities, fashion reflects the immense wealth of the Altian nation. Clothing is made out of expensive fabric — which often sports elaborate prints — and flourishes are common. The flashier, the better. In the countryside, clothing is more modest and earthy. However, farmers and lower-class citizens in Altia still seem to be more well-dressed than those in other countries. Art 'Trade and Commerce' Law and Leadership Government Altia has been ruled by the Altian High Council much of its history. One representative from each province (and of each race, if not all are represented) is chosen to serve in the council, often for a life term. Policies are passed by majority vote. The current representatives are: *'Kristoph Stahlherz: '''Kristoph is the representative of Acheime and the surrounding municipalities. He has been the subject of much controversy in the past five years because of his apparent support of ironblood rights. *'Dumas Tailleur: Dumas is one of three representatives from Esarles. * 'Thíndir, son of Aron (Aronmyr): '''Thíndir is the representative of the Vesi population. He is the son of Aron, a Vesi military general infamous for organizing the invasion of Sovidzel which sparked the Sovido-Altian War. * 'Ethil, daughter of Bôr (Bôrsyr): ' * 'Malik dar'Kashhel: 'The first behan representative to have served on the council and one of two representatives from Vernes. 'Military Altia's military is one to be reckoned with. It is the largest in all of Cyrul and has a well-rounded army, navy, and air force. Relations Sovidzel Sovidzel and Altia have been enemies for as long as anyone can remember. Altia's bullying has created great resentment between the two countries, and with the dawn of the Sovido-Altian War, their hate for each other was cemented. However, in recent years, a new government has taken control in Sovidzel which is sympathetic to Altian policies. This helped to resolve the tension between the governments, but not between the people, who hold grudges even to this day. Akhadis Altia is neutral towards Akhadis, though there is some tension due to Akhadi pirates terrorizing parts of the Altian airspace. Despite this, the two have strong trade relations. Jisube Altia is neutral towards Jisube, though their are tensions due to the Ji government's refusal to sign the *******. ''Ironbloods'' The Altian government, and a good part of the Altian people, are hostile towards the ironbloods. Ironbloods are treated like second-class citizens in most Altian cities; they may only live in specific districts (and may only open businesses in these districts), are barred from many high-paying careers, and in some cases do not even have the right to vote. Acheime is the ironblood's only true sanctuary in the whole of Altia. 'Tips for Making an Altian Character' ''Names'' Since Altia is basically the "melting pot" of Cyrul, names will be greatly varied. Use French, English, and Italian names as influences; more Germanic names are common in the area surrounding Acheime. Fauns, trolls, and half-elves will often take human names; Sa'edi and high elves have unique names. ''Clothing'' Since a majority of Altia's population is wealthy (and not afraid to flaunt it), clothing is of high quality and often very detailed. Jewelry is popular, as are flourishes and accesories. Take influences from high fantasy, Regency era, and and early Victorian clothing. Light steampunk influences are also acceptable.